Our Lives Are Crazy & This Is Only The Beginning
by I'm A Brilliant Filmographer
Summary: Sequel to 'High School Sweethearts' How will Austin and Ally deal with their new life? Two children, Tours, School and Each other! Ally is still in high school while her former Music teacher- Austin Moon is touring and getting bigger and bigger in the music business with his band. How will they handle children and their lives? – Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crap! This is not how it was planned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**So here it is everyone! The sequel to High School Sweethearts! There will be a chapter twice every week I'm hoping that it will be more but I'm not so sure because I have started back at college and it is very stressful and gets me really busy up to the point where I nearly have to stay up all night and do work! Thank you for all the reviews on what should happen! I tallied them all up and got the results that will be in this story! :D **

**cindyguest1719: Thank you! & Yes, I am from the UK :)**

* * *

Ahh! Oh my god! I am currently in so much pain right now. I can hardly move it hurts that much. The babies are kicking like crazy!

I get up and go into the shower – much to my discomfort. It hurts so bad that I can barely walk. It's probably because I have a rock star inside of me. Austin and I have figured out some baby names, although we have a dilemma. We wanted to go with the A and A theme but also because music is a huge part of our lives we can't decide. We have narrowed it down and found each of the names we may give them, but once they are out of my stomach, which now looks like a beach ball because they have created their 'little home' inside of me, we'll decide depending on what name they look like best. I look like a whale! Seriously, if I went to the beach, people would misunderstand me for a whale and would take pictures.

I just don't understand why I have to be so big! I have to get out of the house now because it feels like its caving in on me. I don't know why but it just feels like it. I decide to go out and walk around the mall, wincing every ten minutes with pain, literally ten minutes. The twins were due in a couple of weeks and we still aren't ready for them so I told Austin to go out and buy some things. Of course I had to give him a list otherwise everything would have been the wrong size or different to what we had previously decided. They were probably going to be a different colour to what we agreed on. Yellow for our baby boy and red for our baby girl. Austin and I agreed that we didn't want to be original so we chose to use our favourite colours instead of pink and blue.

I walk into Sonic Boom to see that it's really busy and Austin is in here. He must have been done with the shopping. I walk over to him and tap him on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" He said once he turned around.

"I could ask you the same thing" I say poking my tongue out to him.

"Your Dad needed my help, so I came down here. As you can see it's really busy in here." He says hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going upstairs for a while. I need to sit down." I say in a little bit of pain.

"Okay, are you alright?" He asks me helping me up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." I say lying because the amount of pain I am in is terrible.

He smiles at me, kisses my forehead and walks back down the stairs.

I walk over to the piano bench running my fingers across the keys. It seems like ages since I've been here. I walk over to the couch, sitting down which takes loads of weight off of my feet. I am just about head off into sleep when something wet trickles down my leg. Oh no. This cannot be happening.

"AUSTIN!" I scream hoping to get his attention.

"AUSTIN!" I scream again.

"Yeah, what's up?" He says from the bottom of the steps.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE." I say hyperventilating.

I hear him running up the stairs and he opens the door looking for me.

"What?!" He shouts.

"Okay, this morning I thought it was just the babies kicking but now that I think about it I don't think it was." I say trying to be calm but it's not working.

"You were having contractions this morning?" He says.

"This cannot be happening!" I yell to Austin. "They aren't supposed to be coming yet. We have a week and a half left, not a couple of hours."

"I know, I know!" Austin says back typing on his phone.

"What are you doing just sitting there?!" I snap.

"Waiting for everyone to get here." He says.

"Everyone? Who is everyone?!" I ask.

"Stormie, Mark, Cheryl said that she might not be able to make it for the delivery but she wants to see the babies. Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland, Trish, Anna, your Dad. I just text everyone." He says a little bit distracted.

"Why can't you just take me to the hospital?!" I say aggravated because these contractions are getting worse.

"Because I haven't got my car!" Austin says back trying not to get annoyed.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" I say.

"I'm not getting into an argument with you right now." He says back.

"This is not an argument. It's just a very" – I wince in pain and then go back to talking. "heated conversation." I finish.

"Alls. " He was cut off by a load of people running up the stairs. Yep. That's right. I am currently upstairs in Sonic Boom, of all places. I'm in labour in my Dad's store.

"How are you doing?" Stormie asks immediately.

"Would be better if I had someone who knows what they were doing were here, like… I don't know. My midwife or a hospital." I say.

"All the roads are blocked off, no one can get in or out! We all ran here." Rydel adds trying to be calm.

"WHAT?! I am not having my kids here!" I yell, crying in pain.

"What if we don't have any other choice?" Austin says.

"There has to be!" I say almost screaming due to the pain that I am currently in.

"How are we going to deliver the babies?!" He says looking petrified.

"Well, if it comes to it then I guess we'll have to do it." Stormie says trying to keep very calm about our current situation.

"What?!" I scream.

"Okay, let's just keep calm." Austin says soothingly.

"Calm?!" Yeah! Like I can be calm. What the hell do they think I'm going to do?! Give birth whilst being here?!

"Hey Ally! You look really good!" Ratliff says coming in the room.

"Yeah right, thanks Ratliff." I say sarcastically.

"What? Can I be the midwife?! I've always wanted to be one in another life." He says looking really serious.

"You my midwife? If you want to be a midwife then fine, go be one to someone else or in another life you can be one." I say to him.

"Okay, okay fine! I won't be your midwife. Jeez." He says.

"Ratliff. I love you like a brother but please will you shut up and get out." I say being calm.

"It looks like your almost ready to push Ally!" Stormie says 'examining' me.

"What?!" I scream. Oh no. I feel like crying. Austin is by my side, holding my hand. I turn to him and he has a smile on his face.

"Stop smiling. How can you be smiling?! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! How could you do this to me?! I have no drugs, no drugs, do you know how hard this is going to be?! Having two babies with absolutely no drugs. I need an epidural or something." I rant.

"I know this hurts. I'm sorry it hurts so badly, but this will be over soon." He says.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask out of curiosity trying to keep my mind off the facts that I am in an enormous amount of pain.

"They are all waiting outside. I didn't think you would want a show here so mum and Rydel are here to help out." Austin replies back to me.

"Could they play some music? I don't want our babies coming into the world without any music." I ask him.

"Yeah, I'll just go ask them to play some. It will keep them busy for a while." He says smiling walking out of the room only to come back in seconds later. "They're just getting set up."

"Okay thanks." I say smiling at him.

"Okay, Ally are you ready? It's time to push!" Rydel says loudly with a huge smile on her face.

It's time to push. Our babies are going to be here today. I look to Austin, kiss him, and then look to Stormie and Rydel. Nodding my head to tell them that I'm ready for a whole lot of pain.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of Chapter 1! :D **


	2. Welcome To Our World

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Our World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**Thank you for all the support about the recent issue. I love all of you, seriously you have no idea how much it meant to me. **

**My day has been amazing! Last night Riker tweeted what I said & said it was cool and then I wake up this morning & Ross had retweeted what Riker & I said! :D Words cannot explain how happy I am! I done a happy dance and everything!**

**Okay, for the moment you all have been waiting for… I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

"Push!" Rydel says.

"I AM PUSHING!" I scream.

"Are you okay?" Austin says.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I am in pain. Whoever said birth is one of the best things ever, I cannot understand to what they were thinking. They must have been on drugs, which unfortunately for me I don't! Which is not helping me with our situation." I say ranting.

"When you push, push for 10 seconds okay honey?" I nod because Stormie looks like she knows what she's doing. "Push!" Stormie says. I push and count to ten in my head. "Rydel can you go get towels and some warm water please?" She says again.

"Yep, sure!" Rydel answers running out of the room to get everything we need.

"Alls, I know that it's hurting you, but please keep calm." Austin says looking scared about the amount of pain I am in.

Rydel comes rushing back in with everything that she was told to go get.

"Can you get someone in here to record the time when they were both born please?" I ask Austin.

"Yeah, I will. Hold on a second." He says getting up but I pull him back down. I'm probably crushing his hand so badly but it doesn't hurt as much as giving birth does!

"You can't leave me!" I say to him.

"What? I need to get someone and for that to happen I have to let go of your hand so that someone will be here to record those times." He says chuckling to himself.

"Okay, but hurry back I don't want to be alone for long!" I shout after him, when he walks out of the room.

"AHHHHHHH! Oh my God! How can anyone do this?!" I scream.

"I know. I had to do this a couple time too." Stormie says laughing.

"How? How could you do it? I'm having trouble pushing out one of them let alone two." I ask her wincing in pain as another contraction hits me and I have to push.

"The first time with Riker was really hard, but after that then it got easier because I knew what I was doing and what was going to happen. He was the hardest but Rydel was the easiest. I think it was because she was a girl. The boys were the hardest." She explained whilst still delivering the first baby.

"I'm back, I'm back. How are you doing baby?" Austin says coming in with Ratliff.

"I've been better. You brought back Ratliff?" I ask.

"He wanted to be involved. The others just wanted to keep playing and not be involved with all of this…" He said using hand gestures towards my stomach.

"What's all this?" I say with the same hand gestures. "This is our children being born." I say a bit annoyed.

"I know what's happening. Ratliff really wanted to be involved so I said yes, he was really enthusiastic." Austin saying whilst smiling widely.

"This is so cool! How are you doing Ally?! Still gonna call the boy after me, or the girl?" Ratliff asks smiling.

"I'm alright Ratliff especially for what I'm doing. How am I supposed to call the girl after you?" I ask.

"Oh well, you know. Ellie? Ellington same thing. It works well." He says thinking about it a lot.

"Ellie. Yeah, nice name. I can see how you could get it from Ellington but I can't name our baby girl Ellie, maybe a consideration if we have any other kids." I say to him trying to be nice. I mean Ellie is a really cute girls name but we already have our picked out.

"More kids?!" Austin screeches.

"Honey, one more push and your first baby will be born." Stormie says trying to keep me calm.

"More kids?!" I hear Austin repeat.

"Don't worry. I'm fine for having children at this precise moment." I say to Austin.

"Ratliff, I want to know the exact time so get ready!" I yell to him.

"One, two, three, Push!" Stormie says. I push and then I hear cries from my baby.

"It's a boy!" Rydel says excitedly.

"A boy?" Austin asks.

"Your little boy." Rydel says back.

"Can I hold him?" I ask Stormie after she cleaned him.

"Yeah. Here you go." She replies back with tears in her eyes. She passes him to me and I just stare at him.

"What's his name?" Ratliff asks excitedly.

"Ayden Chord" Austin says our baby's name.

"Yeah, Ayden Chord." I say smiling back at him.

"That's such a cute name. He looks like an Ayden." Rydel says.

"What does he weigh?" Austin asks Stormie.

"7lb, 8oz." She says back to him.

"What time?" I ask Ratliff.

"4:14." He says whilst smiling.

"Okay, ready for the girl to be born?" Stormie asks.

"Yeah. Absolutely ready for more pain." I say sarcastically.

She smiles and Rydel replies to me. "But at least you have a cute little baby girl at the end of things."

"Yeah, my own little girl." Austin says smiling to himself.

"Okay, one… two… three… push!" Stormie says over and over again until my baby was nearly out. She was right, girls were easier.

"Push." Stormie says once more.

Cries from a little baby girl could be heard and I just wanted to see her and my baby boy.

"She looks beautiful." Rydel says.

"Yeah, that's our little girl, Addisyn Harmony" I say.

"That's beautiful. They both are really good names." Stormie says, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Time was 4:23 and she weighed 7lb 2oz." Ratliff says recording the time and weight in a little baby book we gave him.

"Thank you Ratliff." I say smiling at him.

"Let me take a picture!" Rydel says quickly getting her phone out and then the camera taking loads of pictures.

I stare down at our baby boy and girl. Beautiful.

* * *

**Review & Tell me what you think.**


	3. That's just Dez…

**Chapter 3: That's just Dez…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy! Loads of appointments with doctors for the next couple of weeks too! **

**Okay, so I just noticed that everyone in the main Austin and Ally cast has tweeted me on twitter! Calum, Raini & Laura have tweeted me and Ross has re-tweeted! Happy days! :D**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Ally had done amazing with giving birth to my babies. I could obviously tell that she was exhausted, I mean who wouldn't be? Giving birth to twins is a lot of hard work.

"Tired?" I asked her when she's holding Addisyn.

"Yeah, little bit." She replies yawning.

"Just a little bit?" I say smirking.

"Okay. Maybe a lot." She smiles at me holding Ayden.

"Get some sleep. It'll be the first time for a while that you'll be able to get some." I say.

"Not really, I have to wake up to feed them both soon." She says playfully sticking her tongue out at me and I just laugh. Her smile just brightens up the room. I don't know how she does it, she's just amazing in every single way.

"Just get some sleep." I say again, smirking going over to the cot to put Ayden down. Afterwards, walking to Ally to get Addisyn.

"I'm fine, really." Ally ensures me.

"Yeah, yeah… just sleep." I say to her not buying into her 'I'm fine' story. I kiss the top of her head and take Addisyn out of her arms to put her down.

I walk back over to Ally and kiss her head again, before telling her to go asleep again. Ally looked at me like she was disappointed.

I look at her with confusion, but she just brings her lips to meet mine. She kissed me softly at first but building up the speed. I lay down next to her but before we get to a heated make out session, the crying of Addisyn filled the room. I kiss Ally again quickly and get up out of the bed to attend to my daughters' needs. I put her into the baby stroller at the back and then do the same with Ayden.

"Sleep." I say to Ally and walk out of the room.

"Aaauuusstttiinn!" She groans.

"Aaallllyyyyy! Sleep now." I say back as equally childish.

* * *

Ally was still asleep, I can't believe she wanted to stay awake after everything that has happened today. I'm tired and I was just watching her. I am currently downstairs in Sonic Boom, trying to work Ally's shift and look after the babies. People wanted to see them. I know that I shouldn't be working just hours after they were born but it's Mr. Dawson's store, so I thought I'd help him out.

Ten toes and ten fingers on each of my children. They have the new baby smell. You know, the smell, I can't really explain it, but it's amazing! They look amazing. Both have my blond hair and Ally's brown eyes but they have the golden flakes in them, the ones I have. Ally's nose and Addisyn had her jaw structure, where Ayden had mine. They both had big bright eyes. I can't help but look at them in amazement. We made that. It's unbelievable. My thoughts get interrupted by someone.

All of a sudden Dez comes running in. We texted him saying that Ally had gone into labour but we hadn't got a reply back from him. I'm guessing he doesn't know that he's a little late, but that's Dez for you.

"I'm here, I'm here. Ally can have the babies now!" He shouts as he enters.

"Dez-"

"I made her a cake. I got the text and I was in the middle of finishing my gingerbread house, because you know how important it is to finish it. But I needed to go get loads of things for the birth. I got them teddies, balloons, ooo! And these little converses. They are adorable. If my feet would fit into them, I would have gotten a pair for myself, but unfortunately they only make them for babies. I mean, how horrible is that?!" He hasn't had a breath yet, this is amazing. I can't help but laughing a little.

"Dez-" I say again, only to be interrupted again.

"Oh! And here you are" He says giving me a cake.

"Thank-"

"I didn't know if anyone was getting you a cake, so then I had to bake one! My kitchen is a mess because I didn't have time to clean up. Hey, why are the babies here?" Erm… okay.

"Ally alr-" I start to say.

"I know that I could've just bought a cake, but it wouldn't be the same as me baking one, and I love to bake as you already know. So basically, that's why I'm here now. Now let's go and watch Ally give birth." He says finishing his rant.

"Dez, Ally's already given birth. Remember? You just asked me why the babies were here?" I say trying to tell him that he had missed it.

"Oh man. I missed it?! Dude! You could've texted me or something saying she was about to give birth!" He says oblivious to what he had just said in his rant.

"We did text you Dez." I say laughing at him.

"Okay, okay… at least you got a cake out of it!" He says back.

"Thank you" I say laughing still.

"So, these are the babies?" He asks.

"Yeah, Ayden and Addiysn." I say with a big smile on my face.

He was about to say something when I hear the door to the practise room open.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Ally says.

"Allllyyyyy! You had the babies without me!" Dez says in a whiny voice that resembles a childs.

"I'm sorry, I would've waited if I could Dez." She says a bit confused. I give her a look telling her that she will find out soon enough. Just as I give her the look, Dez goes into his story about why he's late.

I look around at everything. A day that will not be forgotten. I smile to myself. I have everything I've ever wanted.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! :D **


	4. Those Times When You Need Someone

**Chapter 4: Those Times When You Need Someone**

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own A&A!

Who's excited about the amount of Auslly moments we are going to get?!

**A/N PLEASE READ: I am soooo sorry for not updating in ages! I have had writers block, still kind of have! I've been trying to do my College work and my mind has been blank. It's been making me go crazy with stress of getting everything done and this up quickly. Plus, I have to share my computer with my sister which also makes it hard. I'm so sorry! I also need someone to pitch me ideas for the next chapter, which I will hopefully get up soon! If you guys helped, it would mean getting another chapter up quicker! (:**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V:

It's been a couple of weeks since I've given birth, and we have a routine which makes it easier. Austin and his family have been amazing at helping out with the babies, my Dad gets involved too. Trish and Dez seem to fight constantly about who gets to hold the babies. I trust them both but when it comes down to it I let Trish hold them more. She seems to know that I don't want them dropped which could happen when Dez is holding them. Austin's been working with his band writing songs, recording them and I know that he will have to go on tour soon, which means I'll be on my own. Anna is a lot of help too, when she's not working she is helping, I know that she will be going on tour with R5 throughout the summer which makes me want to go even more, but I can't let the kids be the reason that no-one's getting any sleep before the concert.

I am currently out in the park with the twins, showing them all the wonders of the park and their home. It's so perfect and peaceful.

"You know you can come on tour right?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to find Stormie behind me with an unfamiliar look in her eye.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She asks.

"The babies will make too much noise and then no-one will get any sleep."

"That's a stupid excuse hon."

"It's not that stupid…" I say trailing off.

"Austin would want you there." She says.

"He'll probably be glad to get away from us, he doesn't get enough sleep as it is." I sigh.

"He loves you three. We all want you there, especially Me, Rydel and Anna. It kinda weighs out the females and males." She says chuckling quietly.

"This means you won't get any sleep." I say making sure she heard me right.

"Honey, please. I've had 5 children… I love kids!" She says happily.

"Austin did say you would love to be on call for a babysitter." I say smiling.

"Of course. Look at these beautiful babies." She says picking them both up and the same time and supporting both of their heads. Wow. I can only deal with one at a time.

"Relax. Years and years of practise!" She says noticing my astonishment.

"You're an amazing Mom." I say truthfully.

"Thank you Sweetie. I know Austin said something about your Mom not being around much, and I also came here to tell you that I'm always here if you need me. Consider me your Mom-In-Law, you can come to me with anything. School, Work, Babies, Austin. I know that it gets a little bit daunting." She says back truthfully.

"Thanks." I say smiling about the possible relationship between the both of us. "How did you deal with the stress?"

"I took it one day at a time. After having Riker, I knew what to expect and it just got easier, but I also had a support system behind me. All my family and Mark. You've got that too, you just don't see it. Think about it, the amount of people you and Austin have, and plus you could pass these two off to any of us for some down time and we'll be happy." She says again, smiling.

"Thanks." I say back to her. She smiles at me and puts the babies back into their stroller.

"I'll see you at Melody's Diner soon, yeah? Everyone's getting together today and I know Rydel wants to see you and her niece and nephew." She says waiting for confirmation and chuckling at Rydel's antics.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I chuckle slightly. "- and I'll think about it. The tour, I mean. It's good to have some support and for them to be around people they love."

"Good. You know it's not just them we love, right?" I nod at her. "You're good for him. Thank you Ally, for everything you do for him."

"I don't do anything, it's all him." I say because that's just it. Austin has changed but I don't think that I've made an influence on him. I mean of course he had to change and become a little bit more mature because of the arrival of the babies but he is still the same Austin that everyone knows and loves.

"You still made a huge impact on his life. It's good to know what he's thinking, you can just tell he loves you by the way he talks about you, his whole face lights up."

"It's the same for me." I say smiling without forcing it.

"Okay, are you coming now then?" She asks.

I look up at her, "Yeah." I say getting up and walking beside her pushing the stroller. Off for an adventure we go.

* * *

**If you have any ideas or question's PM or review! Tell me what you think? :)**


	5. Making Those Decisions

**Chapter 5: Making Those Decisions**

**Okay, I am really really really sorry. That is all I have to say and I hope you don't hate me too much, I think I will have more time to update every week considering I've nearly finished my first year of college. I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone for your continued support and that I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what Disney owns.**

Austin's P.O.V:

We were all sitting at Melody's Diner waiting for Ally. Mom had come back from talking to her and said that she was having a bit of trouble adjusting to this whole parent/independence thing. She also said Ally was right behind her, but I figured she would need a few minutes. I understand why Ally feels like this but I really do want her to come on tour with us, we even had a family meeting about her joining us and everyone else wanted her to come too. I think she just feels like she and the kids will be a burden on us and with the screaming children whilst we are supposed to be getting sleep so we have enough energy for the next day. I love her, Addisyn and Ayden, they are not a burden on anyone.

"Austin, don't worry she will be here soon." I hear my mom say from her place opposite me.

"Yeah…" I say back a little bit unsurely.

Just then, the bell above the door rang signalling that someone was coming into the diner. I looked up and there was Ally with her suitcases in hand and pushing the stroller with the other. I rushed up to her and helped her but not before giving her a huge kiss because this means she had agreed to come. As soon as we got to the table, I see Rydel and Kelly straight up to get the twins and I had to laugh. We had some amazing family.

Riker clears his throat and starts our 'meeting'. "Okay, so this is the schedule…"

* * *

This was it. The first day I was leaving my babies to go finish school. I was scared, but this was like scary scared not I'm so afraid of my stage fright scared. Stormie was dropping me off so she could have the kids whilst I was there and Austin was rehearsing.

"Hey Ally… they will be fine." She says softly.

"Yeah I know, it's not them I'm worried about, it's me and what everyone is going to say." I say back, fear present in my voice.

"Just don't listen to them okay? All of the rumours and bullies, just know that you have 3 important people at home who love you unconditionally and that a huge family who love you the same."

"Yeah, I think that's what is getting my through the day already and it hasn't even started yet."

Stormie just smiles at me.

"Anna is gonna be there right?" I ask and she nods. Phew, at least there is one person that's going to be on my side. I unbuckle my seat belt as Stormie pulls up to the school. This is it. My first day back at hell.

**Review and tell me what you think :) Ally's day at school is next...**


	6. Cahpter 6: Can This Day Be Worse

**Chapter 6: Can this day be worse?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The storyline is though.**

**Okay, I know I've only started updating this again and I will continue to update until it's finished but I don't know when I'll be updating after this one because my brother had a heart attack late night friday/yesterday morning. I will try to get time to update.**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Stormie says once I get out of the car. I nod at her, knowing that she will always be there for me if I need her. I open up the back car door to say good bye to Addisyn and Ayden. It seems like it was only yesterday I told Austin that I was pregnant and now they're here waiting to see my off to school. I sometimes feel bad about having them at a young age because I don't want to be a part from them but I think that when they get older they will understand. I kiss them goodbye and say goodbye to Stormie, take a deep breath and head towards the doors of doom.

I enter the hallways and everyone stares at me. The sense of deja vu present like the first time I walked in when everyone found out I was pregnant. I knew what was going to happen and for the first time today I felt really happy and wasn't going to let anyone break my mood.

"Hey Momma Dawson." Great. Cassidy and her "gang". Like I need this right now.

"Hi." I say back, trying to hide any feelings of her threat towards me.

"So, how are the two brats?" She says, spitting with venom. Brats?! She just called my kids brats? Hell no.

"Don't talk about them like that. You don't know me, you don't know them and you don't have a clue what you are talking about." My anger was starting to get the better of me now and I could feel all the eyes of everyone on me and people gathering around.

"Why do you care? Your teacher not giving you any?!" She replies with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't do anything, I was so shocked and everyone was just staring at me. I lost it. Before I knew what was happening I punched her in the face with so much force she flew to the ground.

The next thing I knew was everyone gasping and Anna coming up beside me. "Alright everyone, get to class. There isn't anything to see here. Ally, my classroom now." I oblige and quietly gather my things and go to her classroom. I don't know what happened to Cassidy after that, all I know is that she wouldn't be trying to do anything to me again.

"What the hell was that about?!" Anna comes in yelling.

"I'm sorry. She said stuff about the kids and Austin and I lost it. I didn't know what I was doing until after it happened. It's not my fault that I was defending my children and boyfriend… your nephew, niece and brother. What the hell was I supposed to do?!" I yell back.

She looked at me with sympathy. "No. Don't look at me like that. I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me. Why should you?! It's not like I didn't know that something like this was going to happen today." I say annoyed that she looked at me like that.

"Maybe you should just go home." Anna says and I just stare at her.

"No. I'm not going home because of this. I'm not being the weak one anymore." I say back. "I'll see you later Anna." I say walking towards the door.

"You know the principal will probably want to see you, so can you go to his office now please?" I look at her with astonishment. What the hell? Isn't she supposed to be on my side?!

Like she knew what I was thinking, Anna says "I'm on your side Ally but I have to do my job too."

I walk out and make my way down the hallway to the principal's office. Just great.

* * *

The day from hell was over. Everyone staring at me, people ignoring me and Trish was just as supportive as ever. Thank god. She always knows what to say to calm me down in certain situations, I'm just glad she was there with me today with everyone asking me questions. Some people were wondering about Austin and others asking about our kids but I just tried to ignore them. When the final bell rang, it signaled I was free from hell. I made arrangements with Trish and we went our separate ways.

I see Austin sitting in the SUV with my babies and I run towards the car, my whole body signaling to my legs that I just wanted to get out of there. I got in and hugged him tight before turning my attention towards Addisyn and Ayden. "Mommy loves you both, don't let anyone tell you any different. You were brought into this world with love from all of your family." Austin gave me a confused look whilst pulling out of the school driveway. He would ask me about this, I just knew it.

**Okay, what did you think? :D Review please.**


	7. What happened today?

**Chapter 7: What happened today?**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally is not mine. The story line however is.**

* * *

When we got home I knew that Austin would be asking me questions, I just didn't expect it as soon as we got through the door. "So... what was all that about at school with the twins?"He asked.

"It was nothing, I just missed them that's all." Is the only response I could muster up that might convince him but who am I kidding, nothing but the truth would end up kissing him.

"C'mon Ally. You know that I know you better than that and I know that that explanation isn't anywhere near to the truth." He tries to say without complicating it even more than it already is.

"I just don't get why I need to tell you what happened. It's not like anything can be done about it and we can't keep letting it happen so I dealt with it." I say trying to get it out as fast as I could.

"Wa-wait. What do you mean 'we can't keep letting it happen so you dealt with it'?" He says a little bit confused but with a little bit of a smile probably knowing that I stood up for myself and for him and the twins.

"I dealt with it. Cassidy was saying some stuff about you and the twins and I lost it okay?! I just couldn't stand there and watch her say all that stuff and the way she was smiling I should have punched her even harder than I did. Maybe I could've broken something on her plastic face." I say rambling and letting the anger show, but before I realized I had just told Austin what had happened.

"You punched someone in the face?" He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know it was wrong and that two wrongs don't make a right blah blah blah..." I say telling him that I already know the lecture he was going to say seeing as I had already got it from the principal.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

I knock on the door to the principals office and wait until I hear a faint 'Come in'. I opened the door to the principal sitting down at his desk on his laptop watching something. As I got closer I could see that it was footage from mine and Cassidy's fight. Great...

"Miss Dawson, take a seat." His said in a stern voice that probably meant 'business'. Anyway, I sat down and just looked at him.

"How did this happen? You got into a fight with another student, you're never like this?"

"She provoked me, Sir." I say back just as quickly as he was trying to accuse me.

"And how did she do that Miss Dawson." He asked back.

"She was saying some things about how I live my life and about my family and I wasn't going to stand there and let her say those things, I have had enough of her bullying me and making sure that I feel like crap so I done the logical thing. I fought back." I say explaining the reason behind the footage he had seen.

"I see. So you felt that it was necessary to punch her in the face?" He asked again with no emotions but a little bit of anger seeping through.

"Yes. It got her to shut up." I say proudly.

"You do know that this wasn't the right way to go about it, don't you?" He says determining my punishment.

"I didn't see that there was any other way at the time Sir and before I even knew what I was doing, my fist had collided with her face and before you say that I should apologize to her, I won't do it. Not after everything she has put me and my family through and certainly not for everyone else that she has bullied in the past. You may think of me as that sweet and innocent girl who sat in the music room with nothing else to do other than have her head in a book but I have changed and I am not willing to change my beliefs for you Sir. Now that may seem rude, and I am sorry if it did but I am sticking to what I have said." I rant on looking up at the principal who is completely shocked.

"Miss Dawson... I don't know what to say. Other than 2 weeks full of lunchtime detentions as well as a week of after school detentions. I have made exceptions to this as I know about your family life. Now I don't want to see this happen again. Are we clear?" He says in his best 'principal' voice.

"Yes Sir. I understand." I say and walk out of the door into the corridors ready for the rest of this miserable day within these walls.

_- End of Flashback -_

* * *

"You punched Cassidy and stood up for yourself in front of the principal?" Austin asked me with astonishment.

"Ummm yeaahhh." I say a bit nervous as to what his reaction will be.

"Do you know how proud I am of you for doing that?" He says with a bright smile and pride coming out of his eyes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Heck ya! My girl can kick butt." He says back and all I can do is laugh.

**Please review and give me some ideas as to what can happen next.**


End file.
